Crew
* Sybil Adelman - "The Bumpy Road to Love" (3-1) * David Assael - "Russian Flu" (1-5), "Spring Break" (2-5), "Our Tribe" (3-12), "It Happened in Juneau" (3-21), "Thanksgiving" (4-8), "Family Feud" (4-19) * Josh Brand (creator) - Pilot (1-1), "Sex, Lies & Ed's Tape" (1-6) * Kate Boutilier - "My Mother, My Sister" (3-18) * Henry BromellJudd Bromell, Ed's agent in "Baby Blues" (5-11) is saidwho? to be named after Henry. - "The Big Kiss" (2-2), "War and Peace" (2-6), "The Body in Question" (3-6) * Jordan Budde - "Roots" (3-7) * Mitchell BurgessAlso as executive story editor on the series - 3-13 "Things Become Extinct", 3-16 "Three Amigos", 3-18 "My Mother, My Sister", 4-7 "The Bad Seed", 4-14 "Grosse Pointe 48230", 4-21 "The Big Feast", 4-24 "Sleeping With the Enemy", 5-3 "Jaws of Life", 5-6 "Birds of a Feather", 5-9 "A Cup of Joe", 5-15 "Hello, I Love You", 5-19 "The Gift of the Maggie", 5-20 "A Wing and a Prayer", 5-23 "Blood Ties", 6-2 "Eye of the Beholder", 6-7 "Full Upright Position" (aka "Aeroflot"), 6-12 "Mi Casa, Su Casa", 6-14 "The Mommy's Curse", 6-20 "Buss Stop", 6-23 "Tranquility Base (Our Town)" * Sean Clark - 1-4 "Dreams, Schemes and Putting Greens" * Denise DobbsAlso as assistant to the producers - 4-11 "Survival of the Species" * Sam Egan - 6-5 "The Robe", 6-10 "Realpolitik", 6-17 "The Graduate", 6-21 "Ursa Minor" (aka "Visions"), 6-22 "Let's Dance" * John Falsey (creator) - 1-1 "Pilot", 1-6 "Sex, Lies & Ed's Tape * Diane Frolov and Andrew Schneider (producers) - 2-3 "All is Vanity", 2-7 "Slow Dance", 3-9 "Get Real", 3-10 "Seoul Mates", 3-17 "Lost & Found", 3-19 "Wake Up Call", 3-22 "Our Wedding", 3-23 "Cicely", 4-3 "Nothing's Perfect", 4-9 "The Right Thing", 4-12 "Revelations", 4-18 "Northern Lights", 4-23 "Mud and Blood", 4-25 "Old Tree" (Frolov), 5-1 "Three Doctors", 5-8 "Heal Thyself", 5-10 "First Snow", 5-12 "Mister Sandman", 5-13 "Mite Makes Right", 6-1 "Dinner at Seven-Thirty", 6-6 "Zarya", 6-8 "Up River", 6-11 "The Great Mushroom", 6-15 "The Quest", 6-16 "Lucky People" * Robin GreenAlso as producer of the series - 2-1 "Goodbye To All That", 2-6 "War and Peace", 3-3 "Oy Wilderness", 3-4 "Animals R Us", 3-13 "Things Become Extinct", 3-14 "Burning Down the House"Award and/or nomination, 3-16 "Three Amigos", 4-1 "Northwest Passages", 4-14 "Grosse Pointe 48230", 4-21 "The Big Feast", 4-24 "Sleeping With the Enemy", 4-25 "Old Tree", 5-3 "Jaws of Life", 5-6 "Birds of a Feather", 5-9 "A Cup of Joe", 5-15 "Hello, I Love You", 5-19 "The Gift of the Maggie", 5-20 "A Wing and a Prayer", 5-23 "Blood Ties", 6-2 "Eye of the Beholder", 6-7 "Full Upright Position" (aka "Aeroflot"), 6-12 "Mi Casa, Su Casa", 6-14 "The Mommy's Curse", 6-20 "Buss Stop", 6-23 "Tranquility Base (Our Town)" * Barbara HallAlso as consulting producer on several episodes - "Rosebud" (5-7), "Baby Blues" (5-11), "Northern Hospitality" (5-16), "Gran Prix" (5-22) * Karen Hall - "Soapy Sanderson" (1-3) * Ellen Herman - "What I Did For Love" (2-4), "Only You" (3-2) * Jessica Klein - "A Kodiak Moment" (1-7) * Dennis Koenig - "Roots" (3-7) * Jeff MelvoinAlso as co-executive producer - "Dateline: Cicely" (3-11), "Democracy in America" (3-15), "Crime and Punishment" (4-10), "Ill Wind" (4-16), "Love's Labour Mislaid" (4-17), "Kaddish for Uncle Manny" (4-22), "Altered Egos" (5-4), "A River Doesn't Run Through It" (5-5), "A Bolt From the Blue" (5-14), "Una Volta in L'Inverno" (5-17), "Fish Story" (5-18), "Lovers and Madmen" (5-24), "Shofar, So Good" (6-3), "Sons of the Tundra" (6-9), "Horns" (6-13), "Little Italy" (6-18), "Balls" (6-19), "Tranquility Base (Our Town)" (6-23) * Geoffrey Neigher - "Midnight Sun" (4-2), "Duets" (4-13) * Mark B. Perry - "Blowing Bubbles" (4-5) * Robert Robinowitz - "It Happened in Juneau" (3-21) * Sy Rosen - "On Your Own" (4-6) * Charles RosinAlso as producer on several episodes - "Aurora Borealis" (1-8) * Martin Sage - "The Bumpy Road to Love" (3-1) * Jed SeidelAlso as an assistant to the producers and writers - "I Feel The Earth Move" (5-21) * Jerry Stahl - "Soapy Sanderson" (1-3) * Stuart Stevens - "Brains, Know-How and Native Intellience" (1-2), "Jules et Joel" (3-5) * Meredith StehmAs Meredith Stiehm - "The Letter" (aka "Adults", 6-4) * Rogers Turentine - "The Mystery of the Old Curio Shop" (5-2) * Jeffrey Vlaming - "The Final Frontier" (3-20), "Heroes" (4-4), "Learning Curve" (4-15), "Homesick" (4-20) * Craig Volk - "A-Hunting We Will Go" (3-8) * Steve Wasserman - "A Kodiak Moment" (1-7) * Christian Williams - "On Your Own" (4-6) s * - "Family Feud" (4-19) * Daniel Attias - "Revelations" (4-12), "Three Doctors" (5-1), "First Snow" (5-10), "Mi Casa, Su Casa" (6-12) * Jack Bender - "Seoul Mates" (3-10) * Josh Brand (creator) - Pilot (1-1) * Chuck Braverman - "Heroes" (4-4) * David Carson - "Russian Flu" (1-5), "Slow Dance" (2-7), "The Body in Question" (3-6) * Jim CharlestonAlso as assistant director on several episodes - "Mud and Blood" (4-23), "Jaws of Life" (5-3), "Baby Blues" (5-11), "Eye of the Beholder" (6-2), "The Letter" (aka "Adults") (6-4), "Zarya" (6-6) * John Coles - "Altered Egos" (5-4) * Steve Cragg - "Soapy Sanderson" (1-3), "Little Italy" (6-18) * Bill D'Elia - "War and Peace" (2-6), "Only You" (3-2), "A-Hunting We Will Go" (3-8), "Northern Lights" (4-18), "Una Volta in L'Inverno" (5-17), "Fish Story" (5-18) * Lorraine Ferrara - "A Wing and a Prayer" (5-20), "The Robe" (6-5) * Michael Fresco - "Dateline: Cicely" (3-11), "Thanksgiving" (4-8), "Old Tree" (4-25), "The Mystery of the Old Curio Shop" (5-2), "Rosebud" (5-7), "Mister Sandman" (5-12), "Hello, I Love You" (5-15), "I Feel The Earth Move" (5-21), "Dinner at Seven-Thirty" (6-1), "Up River" (6-8), "Horns" (6-13), "Buss Stop" (6-20), "Tranquility Base (Our Town)" (6-23) * Janet Greek - "Lucky People" (6-16) * Jim HaymanAlso as cinematographer on several epsiodes - "Jules et Joel" (3-5), "Lovers and Madmen" (5-24), "Shofar, So Good" (6-3), "The Great Mushroom" (6-11), "The Graduate" (6-17) * Mark Horowitz - "Birds of a Feather" (5-6) * Michael Katleman - "Get Real" (3-9), "Democracy in America" (3-15), "It Happened in Juneau" (3-21), "Midnight Sun" (4-2), "Grosse Pointe 48230" (4-14), "Heal Thyself" (5-8) * Michael Lange - "Kaddish for Uncle Manny" (4-22), "A Cup of Joe" (5-9), "A Bolt From the Blue" (5-14), "Gran Prix" (5-22), "The Mommy's Curse" (6-14) * Dan Lerner - "Dreams, Schemes & Putting Greens" (1-4) * Victor Lobl - "Realpolitik" (6-10) * Nick Marck - "All is Vanity" (2-3), "The Bumpy Road to Love" (3-1), "Animals R Us" (3-4), "Wake Up Call" (3-19), "Our Wedding" (3-22), "Nothing's Perfect" (4-3), "The Right Thing" (4-9), "Homesick" (4-20), "A River Doesn't Run Through It" (5-5) * Stuart Margolin - "Goodbye To All That" (2-1) * Pat McKeeAlso as assistant director and production manager on several episodes - "The Gift of the Maggie" (5-19), "Ursa Minor" (aka "Visions", 6-21) * Randall Miller - "The Bad Seed" (4-7) * Tom Moore - "The Final Frontier" (3-20), "Blood Ties" (5-23) * Joe Napolitano - "Love's Labour Mislaid" (4-17) * Matthew Nodella - "Three Amigos" (3-16) * Peter O'Fallon - "Brains, Know-How & Native Intellience" (1-2), "Aurora Borealis" (1-8) * Dean Parisot - "Things Become Extinct" (3-13), "Northwest Passages" (4-1), "Survival of the Species" (4-11) * Scott PaulinAlso played Lance Bristol in "Northern Lights (4-18) - "Balls" (6-19) * Frank Prinzi - "Sleeping With the Enemy" (4-24) * Win Phelps - "Duets" (4-13) * Steve Robman - "What I Did For Love" (2-4), "Lost & Found" (3-17) * Oz Scott - "Northern Hospitality" (5-16), "Full Upright Position" (aka "Aeroflot", 6-7) * Lee Shallat - "Our Tribe" (3-12) * Sandy Smolan - "Sex, Lies & Ed's Tape" (1-6), "The Big Kiss" (2-2), "Roots" (3-7) * Max Tash - "A Kodiak Moment" (1-7) * Joan Tewksbury - "On Your Own" (4-6) * Rob Thompson - "Spring Break" (2-5), "Burning Down the House" (3-14), "My Mother, My Sister" (3-18), "Cicely" (3-23), "Blowing Bubbles" (4-5), "Crime and Punishment" (4-10), "Ill Wind" (4-16), "The Big Feast" (4-21) * Michael Vittes - "Learning Curve" (4-15), "Mite Makes Right" (5-13), "Sons of the Tundra" (6-9), "The Quest" (6-15), "Let's Dance" (6-22) * Miles Watkins - "Oy Wilderness" (3-3) See also * Episodes References Category:Crew